<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wishlist by AmoreYeonBin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315329">Wishlist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoreYeonBin/pseuds/AmoreYeonBin'>AmoreYeonBin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TXT boys at Uni [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends Choi Soobin &amp; Choi Yeonjun, Boys Kissing, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, College AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kang Taehyun Is So Done, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:13:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoreYeonBin/pseuds/AmoreYeonBin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on TXT's song 'Wishlist' (I'm really soft for that song)<br/>It's Yeonjun's birthday. If only he would tell Soobin what he wants.<br/>Just give the guy your goddamn Wishlist man.</p><p>OR</p><p>Soobin is whipped for his best friend Yeonjun and everyone in their friend circle wants them to date already.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TXT boys at Uni [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wishlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I edited this piece a little bit!! The errors are now gone hopefully-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>‘I searched all day<br/>
Your feed in the Timeline (What do you like?)’</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>“Goddamnit!” Soobin grumbles. “Why is he so private about what he wants?”<br/>
It was Yeonjun’s birthday soon, soon translated to a month but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that Soobin doesn’t have a clue about what to get for his best friend’s birthday. It has been a week since he has been stalking his social media, trying to find any clue in those cryptic captions that he posts under his extremely beautiful pictures. Taehyun rolls over his single bed, head hanging upside down as he watches his roommate hiss at his phone. This is going to be a long venting session…</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun and Soobin are complete opposites. Soobin is a 2nd year psychology major who wants nothing to do with math or anything with numbers. He has always been intuitive but hates anything to do with science, he always says science even though he himself is basically studying the same. Yeonjun, on the other hand is an ace student, straight As, always on the top of his batch. Made it to the dean’s list for 3 consecutive semesters, a 3rd year computer science major, vice president of the hack club. You know how it goes. So, it is actually mind-boggling to see how good of “friends” these two are. They met via a mutual friend, namely Taehyun, a 2nd year computer science major, Soobin’s roommate and currently a strong candidate for the next president of the hack club. Their group isn’t something huge or grand. Just 5 lanky and awkward 'fake' adults who somehow happened to be at the right place at the right time. Soobin and Taehyun have been roommates since 1st year, it being university policy to allocate students roommates based on opposite majors. The other friends in their group include Beomgyu and Kai, both 1st year music majors, attached to the hip and basically campus heartthrobs.</p><p> </p><p>“You gotta help me man, this is killing me.”</p><p>“Why are you so stressed about this? It’s just a birthday present for fucks sake, you know he’ll like whatever the fuck you gift him.”</p><p>Taehyun is annoyed. Soobin dramatically gasps and collapses on his bed.</p><p>“Honestly, get Hyung something pretty to wear. You know how he is always gushing about getting new clothes all the time. Besides he’s already burned through his allowance for this sem so he’s probably not getting anything new anytime soon.”</p><p>Soobin considers this for a second but he can’t agree so easily with Taehyun can he? And hence he proceeds to continue whining for a good 5 minutes until he gets a pillow smacked right on his face.</p><p>“Go to sleep Soobin. Or at least let me sleep.” Groans a very tired Taehyun. Soobin is silent, speculating about his options.</p><p>“By the way...” Taehyun starts again. He has Soobin’s attention in a second, having him whip his head up from the purchase of his large palms.</p><p>“Why don’t you just confess already? Everyone can tell about your painfully obvious crush.”</p><p>It was now Taehyun’s turn to take a pillow to his face, Soobin’s face beet-red, his dimples peeking through.</p><p>“Maybe we should call it a night” He chuckles.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Soobinie stopppp!!!!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He can see a pink haired blob squirming in front of him, his own eyes forming crescent moons out of glee, the elder’s nasally laugh making him feel butterflies in his stomach. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Stop- STOP TICKLING ME-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>T</em>
  <em>he pink haired boy chokes in between chuckles and laughs. Soobin gives him a dimpled smile, leaning in so his face is closer to the shorter, towering over him. He softly pulls the golden rimmed glasses off the man under him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You look so pretty Hyung...”  Soobin caresses Yeonjun's cheeks, rouge coloring the plump skin, his hand sneaking up to tug on the boy’s raven locks, pulling him closer. They can feel their breathes on each other’s lips. Soobin almost leans forward...</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“SOOBIN YOU FUCKING GIANT WAKE UP- ITS ALREADY 9 AM WHY AREN’T YOU UP YOU HAVE A GODDAMN TEST IN HALF AN HOUR.” </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Soobin dashes to the university building without even changing. Chomping on the toast that Taehyun passed him, he mentally curses on himself for passing on Taehyun and Yeonjun’s invitation to work out. His calves cramp up, but he still doesn’t stop. God, he hates himself right now for not calling it an early night, he didn’t even have time to daydream about his homoerotic dream he had just now.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing while walking out of his lecture hall, he thinks about how he got absolutely railed by the social psychology module. His internal rambling cut short as he bumps into dumb and dumber- Beomgyu and Kai. The two are always together and everyone always has eyes on them. Brats, he thinks to himself. They are too free all the fucking time, always acing their exams, he sometimes feels like maybe he should’ve just taken music as a major but before he could go into a loop of existential crisis, he feels a tug on his back.</p><p>A long pair of arms engulf his shoulder in a nice little hug, he could scent the peppermint shower gel wafting from the person who is latched onto him. Immediately relaxing into the contact. He can feel his cheeks being pulled as a nasally laugh echoes near his ear. Dimples soon spreading onto his once tense face.</p><p>“How was your test Soobinie? I heard you couldn’t study for it. How much of your grade is it even worth though?”</p><p>His angelic voice slightly laced with concern, Soobin sighs at the eldest’s concern.</p><p>“Honestly, it wasn’t great, I couldn’t even sleep properly last night…”</p><p>He trailed off, feeling Taehyun’s gaze boring through him, as if he himself wasn’t responsible for last night’s debacle, leading to today’s absolutely horrendous test.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll sail through Hyung!” Kai chimes optimistically. Soobin is hyper aware of where the older is touching him today, well, he always is but today is different. He cannot seem to think straight today, his mind always wandering off to the eldest’s arms around his shoulder. How they’d feel on his waist when he kissed him back fervently.<br/>
Yeonjun senses the tension building up on Soobin’s back. Probably because of that test, he thinks to himself. So, he lightly suggests going and grabbing something to eat. The others instantly piped up and raced each other to the cafeteria. He turns towards Soobin, throwing a knowing glance, mouthing a ‘Thank me later’ as they start moving too.</p><p>They reach the café, clamoring around the barista. Yeonjun smiles to himself, as he goes to find a seat for the five of them. Soobin realizes and nudges Taehyun to order whatever he pleases for him because he REALLY wanted to be alone with Yeonjun, even if it was just for a few minutes. Taehyun comically rolls his eyes but nods knowingly. Soobin walks up to Yeonjun, who was busy scrolling through Instagram, snickering at some meme he saw. He sits next to the older, assessing ways on how to ask what the older wants for his birthday.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>‘Take it off me question mark<br/>
"Guess it" you keep pretending<br/>
Why do you keep laughing<br/>
Time passes’</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hyung stop with the laughing, please” Soobin lets out a whine. He shouldn’t have asked him.</p><p>“I’m sorry Soobinie but this is too cute. My birthday isn’t anywhere near right now.” Yeonjun giggles, his long pink hair falling on his face, over his glasses as he controls his laughter.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind if you don’t get me anything either.” Soobin grumbles yet again. His annoyance melts away as he sees the pink haired boy’s little smile.</p><p>“This isn’t going to work like this.” He sighs to himself.</p><p><br/>
His monologue is stopped before it at even moved further as the other boys scoot over with large cups of coffee and an ominous looking bowl of ice cream. Beomgyu shoots an exaggerated wink to Soobin as Taehyun passes him the bowl filled to the brim with mint chocolate ice cream. Kai absolutely loses his mind, letting out his signature dolphin screech at the sight of Soobin’s grimace. Soobin can hear the nasally laugh and suddenly, Mint Choco does not seem so bad.</p><p>“Here, I’ll share with you, I love Mint Choco and I love Soobinie so it’s almost as if it’s already my birthday isn’t it?” Yeonjun shoots a quick air kiss and dives into the cup in front of the raven-haired boy, missing the soft blush that settles on the taller’s cheeks.</p><p>Yeonjun is a sweetheart, always thinking about others before himself, if they are facing any inconveniences. He would happily trade off his own happiness if it meant his friends are happy. This is something Soobin has always been nagging him about. “Take care of yourself Hyung. You’re important. How are you going to take care of us if you don’t take care of yourself?” Yeonjun wanted to be perfect for others, a perfect son for his parents, a perfect student for the sake of his career, a perfect friend for his best friends. He still felt unfulfilled. Maybe because he wanted to look perfect for a tall raven-haired boy with the cutest little dimples. His effortlessly handsome best friend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Friend</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Ah for fucks sake.” Complains Yeonjun, not to anyone in particular. He was currently prepping for random tests that he was having, debugging his code. He is usually very composed when he works, getting it all done quickly so that he can go fuck around with his friends. But not today, today the only thing, or person, that he can think about is Choi Soobin. His tall, handsome, adorable best friend. He groans at that thought. If only he had the guts to just walk up to Soobin and ask him out. Things could be so much easier that way. Everyone knew he was queer, there was no question about it. It was the ‘friend’ tag, the friendzone that bothered him so much. He picked up his phone to drop in a text at the group chat saying he won’t be able to hang out tonight, adamant on completing the task at hand, more importantly, not daydreaming about his extremely hot best friend. He sighed, taking a sip off his coffee. He should really get back to work.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Time's up, give me your wishlist<br/>
Birthday, tell me your wish<br/>
Say now! Say now! Oh yeah<br/>
Say now! Say now!<br/>
Please tеll me now</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>
  <strong>Yeonjun Hyung’s birthday: 2 weeks later</strong>
</p><p><br/>
Soobin sighs as he reads the reminder on his phone. He still hasn’t gotten the present yet, frustrated to a point that he has given up hope for finding anything meaningful to gift his beautiful best friend. Lying in bed he keeps on groaning momentarily, earning sharp looks from Taehyun who is lying on his tummy, working on his code.<br/>
Soobin gets up, after plenty of scolding along the lines of “Why don’t you fucking study something and not mope around”, wanting to do something productive so he picks out his textbooks and skims through a bit. He gets bored soon enough though and finally ends up calling both kai and Beomgyu, in the hopes of them entertaining his sorry ass.<br/>
He is met with a drunk Beomgyu chugging more beer and he can hear Kai screeching in the background. He laughs a little as Beomgyu, even in the state that he is in right now, is down to help Soobin somehow. He haphazardly denies Beomgyu, asking him to not have too much fun and proceeds to take a walk around campus instead.<br/>
After a good 15 minutes of walking, as if clockwork, Soobin receives a phone call from Yeonjun.</p><p>“Yah- Soobinah I’m so fucking bored, want to fuck around a bit?” He can hear the boredom in the eldest’s voice.</p><p>“I thought you’d never ask, I’m right under your building, come quick.”</p><p><br/>
Both boys ended up going to the nearby shopping complex, Yeonjun mentioned something about grocery shopping and at this point, anything would be better than looking at textbooks and re reading the same few lines, so Soobin agreed on doing just that. Grocery shopping.</p><p>On the way back, they saw some clothing shops. Yeonjun cursed under his breath, saying something about getting more self-control on budgeting. He didn’t think the tall boy heard him but Soobin was paying close attention to the shorter. He suggested going in and looking around a bit, probably he could make a wish list for later purchases and Yeonjun shrugged it off, flailing his arms a bit, saying not to worry about it. Soobin insisted, holding his hand, and pulling him inside the shop. Yeonjun’s cheeks had a faint glint of pink. He hoped the taller wouldn’t notice it, secretly being thankful for it being dark outside, hyper aware of how snug it was to hold Soobin’s hand, how big his hands really were. He mentally scolded himself for thinking this way and followed Soobin wherever he was taking him.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Practical something<br/>
No, pretty trash<br/>
What about Romantic<br/>
I can't feel it (What's thе best present?)</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>They were skimming through racks and racks of clothes, Soobin gravitating towards hoodies and sweatpants. He still had an eye out for the pink haired ball of fluff. His overgrown hair flopping around as he was looking around. Soobin tried to look like he was interested in... a bunch of black hoodies? That weren’t even his size? But that didn’t matter, he wanted to see what Yeonjun was looking at, you know, so that he can get something for him. Soobin saw him going towards the women’s section, he was curious but decided to go along with it. Yeonjun didn’t really care about labels like women’s clothing or men’s clothing. One of the many endearing qualities of Yeonjun, according to Soobin, and everyone else in their friend circle, but <strong>most importantly Soobin</strong>.</p><p><br/>
Yeonjun looked at a pretty little pink cropped sweater, the same colour as his own locks. He smiled at how pretty it looked, feeling the material in his hands.</p><p>“Soft and fluffy.” he whispered to himself. His cheeks touching the rims of his glasses. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, startled he turned to looked behind himself. Soobin smiled at him, his eyes forming the crescent moons he was so in love with. Flustered, he fumbled over his words as Soobin asked him what he was looking at.</p><p><br/>
“Just looking at stuff you know? Like how you just… look at stuff? You feel me...? I’m just looking... this is such a pretty looking sweater, isn’t it Binnie?” Soobin just smiled to him, Yeonjun hyperaware of their proximity as Soobin leaned over to touch the fabric in the pink haired man’s hand.</p><p>“Looks like you Hyung. Very pretty.” His dimples soon appearing as he ruffled Yeonjun’s hair. If he wasn’t already pink from being flustered, he sure was right now and Yeonjun swore he saw something change in Soobin’s eyes for a second. he brushed it off, swearing it was probably nothing and moves away to a different rack, pushing his glasses over his nose that kept of sliding on his small nub. Arms flailing, an awkward nasally laugh echoed from the pink haired man, pulling Soobin out of his trance. He quickly looked at the price and made a mental note to get back to this shop as soon as possible and joined the eldest wherever he was calling him.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>A wishlist filled with cell phones<br/>
Everything keeps making sense<br/>
A jewelry box with a star called you<br/>
My heart overflows again<br/>
I want to tell you now</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Yeonjun is walking over to his friends, I absolutely ACED that test, he grins. He can see favourite bunch of raven-haired boys huddled over Soobin, a phone in his hands. He hops towards them as fast as he can to see what they are up to. Soobin looks up to his best friend, basically hurling himself towards them and quickly changes the open slide on his phone, jewellery, to something not suspicious.</p><p>It was 4 days till Yeonjun’s birthday now. Soobin had already bought the sweater Yeonjun was looking at the other day they were grocery shopping. It’s pretty and all but he wanted to get something more for his best friend. The next best thing was maybe making a bracelet for him, as suggested by Kai. Everyone else were giving him articles of clothing or perfumes and shit, he really didn’t want his gift to get lost in the mix. Taehyun had been comforting him in their dorm, saying that this is probably the best gift Yeonjun is going to get.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2 days before Yeonjun’s birthday:</strong>
</p><p>Soobin was sitting cross-legged on his bed, he recently got a little silver-plated bracelet for Yeonjun.</p><p>“Small and dainty, just like him.” He said out loud. Taehyun glanced at him with the most extreme grimace he was capable of.</p><p>“He’s fucking 6 feet tall. Since when was a 6 FEET TALL PERSON SMALL AND DAINTY??” Soobin couldn’t stop laughing.</p><p>“Well, he is for me”</p><p>“That is because you are 6’4’’ you absolute monster.” Both the boys spend the evening laughing and joking around. Taehyun finally asked the burning question.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“When are you confessing and finally dating him?”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was a hot summer day and Soobin had just had his 3rd bottle of cola, the sweltering heat taking the best of him. many burps later he finally left his room to pee but stopped on his tracks to see a beautiful boy talking to his roommate. He was around 6 feet tall, only a little bit shorter than himself, who was 6’2’’ at the time. The boy had dark blue locks, roots not done recently, he inferred. He awkwardly gazed at the boy a little longer, his nasally voice weirdly endearing to him. Soobin had started to love the way the boy’s cheeks brushed against his glasses when he was smiling, and God he smiled a lot. His plump full lips forming tiny pouts as he was talking about coding and other things with Taehyun, who seemed to enjoy the boy’s presence a lot. Soobin’s inner ramblings were cut short when both boys in front of him noticed him standing next to the door, an empty one litre bottle of cola in hand. Taehyun smiled at him, introducing the blue haired angel to him. “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is Yeonjun Hyung. I met him a few days ago at the hack club meeting and I really thought you both would get along really well!”<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah so you are the famous Soobinie! Taehyunie did tell me you are addicted to cola, but I thought he probably must be joking huh.” Chuckled the older as he pushed his hand forward for a handshake. Soobin’s full bladder long forgotten as he holds his hand out as well. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>I uh… have to pee. I WILL BE BACK IN A SECOND THOUGH” He rushes out of the room as soon as realisation struck him.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s so weird, I like him a lot” Muses Yeonjun.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hello??? Soobin? What the fuck, did you die or something?” Soobin groans into the pillow.</p><p>“I don’t know okay? I might as well be dead honestly. Why is he so gorgeous and perfect?”</p><p>“I don’t know man, I’m not the one pining for his best friend.” Scoffed Taehyun.</p><p>“It’s torturous to endure you guys giving each other heart eyes all the damn time. Ask Beomgyu or Kai. As much as we love you both, you seriously need to bone already. I cannot deal with this tension anymore. And what the fuck are you even waiting for? You both know you like each other so what’s stopping you from getting together?”</p><p><br/>
Taehyun had a point. It was blatantly obvious that Yeonjun liked Soobin back, he was sure of it. So then why wasn’t he taking his chance and asking him out already? Well, for starters, he was scared. Not of rejection, but of not making it perfect. They had been dancing around each other on tiptoes since the day Taehyun introduced them to one another. Yeonjun is perfect, Soobin is not. That is the logic he has behind not asking him out. Soobin started aloud, “Yeonjun deserves someone like himself, someone sure of their future as much as he himself is. Someone to match him on his perfection. I am not like that, heck I don’t even know what I want to do with my life."</p><p><br/>
Taehyun couldn’t bear with this nonsense. He rubbed his face, irritated by his best friend’s self-loathing.</p><p>“Soobin shut the fuck up. Stop with this loop. You know there’s no one more compatible with Yeonjun that you yourself. Stop telling yourself these lies. Take your time if you really want to but remember this, if I found my soulmate this early in my life, I would do anything to be with that person. It’s your wish after that. Now sleep. You have a class at 9 tomorrow.”</p><p>And with that, the lights were dimmed, Soobin could hear faint snoring soon enough. Whatever Taehyun said made so much sense but he did not want to admit it. Ugh this is going to be a hard, he thought. Soon Soobin felt himself slipping into slumber as well. With tomorrow comes another problem.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Oh oh oh oh<br/>
I waited for your birthday<br/>
Your birthday is fluttering<br/>
Oh oh oh oh<br/>
Tell me what's your wish, yeah<br/>
Tell me what's your wish, yeah</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p>It is the night before Yeonjun’s birthday, more like a few hours before. Soobin has neatly packed the sweater. Right now, he’s sitting, pen in hand. Multiple scrunched up sheets of paper lying around. Taehyun knocks and enters the room as soon as he hears a “I’m not naked Tyun you can come in”, shuddering at that one time where he caught the taller in a questionable position.</p><p>“What are you doing? Why is there such a mess all around your desk?” He peeps in over Soobin’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’m taking your advice.” He stated simply, eating his pride.</p><p>“Since when did you grow a brai- OW!” Taehyun hisses as feels a slap on his arm from a dimpled Soobin.</p><p>“I don’t know how to say it so I thought I should write it down. But now I don’t know what to write either so I’m just trying different approaches until something fits.” Taehyun hummed at that, collapsing on his bed for a quick nap.</p><p>“You better be done before I’m up or I’m telling Hyung to ask you out himself.”, “SHUT UP.”</p><p>Soobin didn’t wear anything special since all they were going to do was barge in into Yeonjun’s dorm and smother him with cake. The thought of touching Yeonjun’s soft fluffy cheeks was enough to have him melting. He slipped in the letter that he just concocted, somehow, which also had the little bracelet inside, into his sweatpants’ pocket and stumbled across the hall along with Taehyun, on their way to Yeonjun’s.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun was currently looking at his phone, a little jittery since he was excited to see a certain tall, dimpled raven-haired GOD come and visit him after a long week of not meeting for long enough. And the others. Of course, he was excited to meet the others as well. He got to his feet as he heard shuffling outside, a knock followed by screeches and shouts from his favourite babies, Kai and Beomgyu.</p><p>“MY BABIES!” He shouted as he engulfed both into bear hugs one by one, letting them be comfortable on his bed, having their way in the elder’s room. Yeonjun picks up his phone yet again, this time to call Soobin asking how long it is going to take him to arrive when suddenly he heard the familiar chime.</p><p>“We’re here Hyung!” Taehyun loudly exclaimed.</p><p><br/>
Yeonjun opened the door, giving Taehyun a quick hug, he didn’t like being touched something he kept reminding everyone whenever Beomgyu would try to sit on his lap. Taehyun joins the rest and it’s only the two of them, Yeonjun and Soobin standing awkwardly near the door frame, Soobin holding the cake in one hand and hugging the present with his other hand.</p><p><br/>
“Hey.” Soobin says, his voice smooth as honey.</p><p>“Hey.” Yeonjun replies, looking at the taller boy through his eyelashes.</p><p>“How old are you again?” Teases Soobin, earning a little punch on his chest and a squeal from the pink haired boy.</p><p>“Turning 21. I am not that old okay?? Besides, you’re turning 20 yourself in a few months so shut the fuck up.”</p><p>"Alright old ma- OUCH STOP PINCHING ME!!”</p><p>Both kept on flirting like this for a few minutes. They finally stop when Kai throws a pillow at Yeonjun, hitting his back. This starts a pillow fight and there is a lot of screeching with every throw.</p><p><br/>
“HYUNG LOOK ITS ALMOST 12!!!! SOOBIN HYUNG OPEN THE CAKE QUICK FUCK WE FORGOT TO GET CANDLES- HEY-“</p><p>Beomgyu gets hit on the head by Taehyun, throwing a pack of candles onto the boy’s head. Kai is giddy, he can’t wait to devour the chocolate cake in front of them. Yeonjun is giggling, sliding his glasses over his nose. Soobin can see that his eyes are a bit glassy, so he rubs his hand on the elder’s back, as if to say it’s okay to be happy Hyung. You deserve it.</p><p>“3,2,1 AAAAAA HAPPY BIRTHDAY YEONJUN HYUNG”</p><p>“Make a wish Junnie Hyung.” Yeonjun feels a bit dizzy, Soobin’s voice all deep and husky near his ear. What business does he have being a literal GOD? He blows all the candles in one go, smiling widely. The others clamoured around him, impatient, wanting to paint his face with cake but Soobin stops them, taking his glasses off carefully first and then proceeding to add a blob of icing on his nose. Yeonjun melts at this gesture, cheeks burning at the taller’s actions.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god Taehyun YOU GOT ME FREE MINT CHOCO ICE-CREAM FOR A MONTH????? What did I do to deserve you??”</p><p>The pink haired boy shakes the younger, the younger grinning ear to ear, clearly satisfied with his gift.</p><p>“OPEN OURS NEXT” Beomgyu and Kai keep harping until Yeonjun tears down the packaging.</p><p>“OH MY GOD, CHANEL?????? THIS MUST’VE BEEN SO EXPENSIVE GUYS????”</p><p>Yeonjun got teary eyed at the generosity of both his Dongsaengs, them too being clearly satisfied by their Hyung’s reaction. For some reason Soobin suddenly felt existential dread. What if Yeonjun didn’t like the sweater, or if he didn’t want to date him? Soobin saw Yeonjun picking up his present next, saying something along the lines of “I saved the best for last…”, looking at Soobin expectantly, biting his lower lip. Fear immediately dissolved as Soobin’s eyes met Yeonjun’s, eyes moving towards the plump pout in from of him, pink spreading across his dimpled cheeks.</p><p>It’s something fluffy, Yeonjun guesses as he’s tearing down the packaging, hands getting a little clammy as he mentally scolds himself for being nervous. It’s just Soobin, he reminds himself, except it ISNT just Soobin. Its never <strong>just</strong> Soobin. Soobin is looking at the pink haired guy attentively, getting ready for him to not like his gift, thinking he went too overboard when suddenly, he is engulfed in the tightest hug he has received in a while. Yeonjun, he is tackling him.</p><p>“Soobin…” He croaks as he sniffles a bit on his shoulder.</p><p>“Oh no Junie don’t cry- “ The taller comforts him, stroking his long-ish locks as the older holds him tighter.</p><p>“Soobin, I cannot believe you got this for me… you don’t know how happy this makes me.” Soobin hums at him, stroking his back as he can feel the older one calming down. The others are sitting with dumb smiles, Taehyun mouthing a “finally” to the others.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin is helping Taehyun clean up. They had a long night of screaming and shouting, it was around 3 in the morning and Yeonjun had dozed off while all of them were watching some bad action movie. Beomgyu and Kai had helped in setting up the bed for their Hyung, running off as they didn’t have anything else to do at the moment, bidding the other two a goodbye.</p><p>“What about the lette- Ah!” gasped Taehyun as Soobin pulled it out of his pocket, slightly crinkled because of the abuse it endured by being in his sweatpants for too long.</p><p>“What did you write?”</p><p>“I’ll let you read it later.”</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p><br/>
They finished cleaning up in around 10 minutes. Soobin slipped the letter titled ‘please don’t hate me Junie’ Taehyun let out an abrupt laugh when that caught his eye, patting Soobin, reassuring him that its going to work.</p><p><br/>
Soobin lies awake, checking his phone every 2 minutes thinking Yeonjun might read the letter any time now. Looking at the time, he is still feeling jittery, the clock reads 5:53 am. He should probably get some sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun hears a rustle as he wakes up, sighing as the emptiness next to him, groaning that he must get ready for class. He pushes his head off the pillow, his hands scrambling around to find the glasses, lips forming a pout as he’s getting used to feeling awake. Last night clearly taken a toll on him, from crying too hard because of his presents, he concludes as he feels his eyelids being a little swollen. Smiling to himself, a little excited too, he reaches under his pillow, looking for the cause of all that rustling. A letter?<br/>
<b></b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘please don’t hate me Junie’</b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Soobin’s legs bounce as he waits for a response from his beloved.</p><p>“He’s probably still sleeping” Taehyun interrupts.</p><p>“Yeah but what if he read it and now he doesn’t want to talk to me?”</p><p>”Shut the fuck up man, he loves you. All of us are sure of it.” Groans Beomgyu.</p><p>“This is honestly getting painful to look at, even for me.” Adds Kai. Soobin groans, this boy literally groans so much, someone might actually think he’s an animal of some sort. Their phones chime simultaneously.</p><p><b>New Notification: From Yeonjun’s Babies<sup>TM</sup> – Yeonjun:</b> Hey guys, I’m sorry, I’m feeling a bit under the weather right now, probably because of staying up so late last night. I’m gonna skip hang out for today okay? Not going to classes either, they can do without me for a day. Don’t worry though, I’m fine! I’ll probably join you in the evening! Enjoy the day and study hard!</p><p><br/>
Everyone get back to their classes, not thinking much about the message since Yeonjun usually has these kinds of days, the boy needs his 8 hours of sleep or he’s literally the opposite of how sweet he usually is. Taehyun pats Soobin’s back urging him to get up.</p><p>“Maybe you can go check on him soon, he could use some company, you know how he is when he hasn’t had a good night sleep. Only you can handle him on those days. Besides, you don’t really have any classes today do you?” Jokes Taehyun.</p><p>Soobin smiles, existential dread setting in, what if its because of my confession. He quickly removes that thought when he feels his phone buzz. A message from Yeonjun. “Hey. Can you come over please?” Taehyun gave the taller a “I told you so” expression.</p><p>“On my way.”</p><p>Send.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>It's all wrong<br/>
I might confess<br/>
I like you</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun is sitting on his bed, the letter in once hand, the bracelet snuggly secured in his other hand, glittering in the sunlight. He was wearing the cropped sweater Soobin gifted him, his faint abs on display. Eyes glassy as he looks over towards his phone as it vibrates. Message from Soobin. “On my way.” His heart feels like it could burst any second. He has probably read the letter 10 times already. Finally, after what feels like forever, he hears a knock on his door. Yeonjun whips up, practically runs to the door, and opens it. In front of him stands a very worried looking but smiling Soobin.</p><p>“Junie Hyung are you-“</p><p>Soobin feels Yeonjun'a chest flushed against his, lips pressed against his own. Yeonjun’s hand pulling Soobin’s collar. Soobin thinks he’s dreaming. There is no way Yeonjun, the literal man of his dreams, his best friend, is kissing him.</p><p><br/>
He’s snapped back to reality when he hears Yeonjun whine.</p><p>“Kiss me back already, the anxiety is killing me.”</p><p>That’s all it took for Soobin to pin the older against the door, closing it behind them with a thud, earning a gasp of surprise from the older. The letter falling from Yeonjun’s hand, long forgotten in between the heated kiss both the boys were sharing currently. Soobin pulls Yeonjun closer, lips moving coordinated as if they were made for each other. He snakes his arms around the pink haired boy’s waist, something he had been dying to do already. He notices that the older is wearing his gift. Both gifts in fact. Soobin smiled to the kiss, still slightly shocked. Yeonjun was kissing back with such fervour that he swore they were both going to have swollen lips after this. The thought making the butterflies in his stomach grow even more intense.</p><p><br/>
Yeonjun giggles as the taller then proceeds to lift him up, smiling against his lips. He pats at Soobin’s shoulder, urging him to put him down, uttering a muffled “Oh my god Soobin we might fall! Put me downnnnn!!” Soobin complies. Noses bumping as Yeonjun’s glasses keep on sliding about, earning a giggle out of the pink haired boy as Soobin chuckles against his lips.</p><p><br/>
“Took you long enough”, Yeonjun says against Soobin’s forehead, as he places a kiss on the taller. “Sure, as if you had any more guts to confess anyway.” Taunts Soobin as he takes Yeonjun’s hands in his own, bringing them up to his lips to give him a chaste kiss.</p><p>“Be my girlfri- fuck. I meant boyfriend BOYFRIEND. SHIT.” Yeonjun loses it at the younger’s nerves.</p><p>“You’re too damn cheesy Soobinie.”</p><p>“Is that a yes?”</p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>“Hmm, idk, maybe I have to kiss you again to confirm. Just in case you know.”</p><p>“SOOBIN-”</p><p>The letter rustles on the ground as the two boys continue kissing each other, chaste pecks all over each other’s faces.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hey Junie Hyung. I uh- I don’t know how to start this but I basically just wanted to say something that I have been meaning to tell you for a really long time. But first I wanted to say that don’t let this ruin our friendship. I feel so selfish right now because I literally cannot spend another second without letting you know how much I adore you, as a person, as my best friend, maybe as my boyfriend as well if you accept me. I wouldn’t mind it if you don’t though, I totally understand.<br/>
But yeah, I know this must be sounding extremely cheesy, but I had fallen for you ever since the first time I saw you, when you came to mine and Taehyun’s dorm. Your blue shabby hair framing your perfect face, moving around with every little movement of you. Your small nose, way too small for your glasses. Your lips, your soft pouty lips that I cannot wait to kiss Hyung. I’m absolutely gone for you if you can’t tell already. Oh gosh what am I doing with my life.<br/>
Ugh okay I’m not going to write more, jeez. This is hard. How do people confess so easily? Welp here goes nothing, I guess. Just please Hyung. Don’t hate me after this. If you don’t like me back or if you don’t want to date me, I totally understand. Also remember the first words I said to you? “I uh- have to pee.” God I’m such a dork. Anyway, I guess that’s it. I’ll stop writing more. And Oh, I hope you like my gifts, regardless of this shitty letter. Anyway, bye. For real this time. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Yours (if you let me be)<br/>
</em> <em>Soobin.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this little (big) fluffy fest!! I am going to make this a series probably so look forward to more parts to this!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>